1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector (hereinafter referred to as "a connector of the kind hereinbefore defined") for releasable connection of a first apparatus to a second apparatus, the connector comprising a first and a second part, said parts being adapted for slidable interengagement along an axis common to said parts and for securing thereto said first and second apparatus respectively for conductive communication between said first and second apparatus.
Herein and in the claims, the term "apparatus" means any appliance, device, equipment or other article which is required to perform a given operation entailing conductive communication with other such apparatus; without prejudice to the generality of the term, it includes electrical and optical conductors, such as cables and optical fibres for conducting respectively energy in the form of electricity and light. The term "conductive communication" is to be construed accordingly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors of the kind hereinbefore defined are in common use, the said parts of such connectors being adapted to be held together by a variety of means. In one form of such connector, the said parts are secured together by bolts. Securing such connectors is inconvenient firstly because the bolts are liable to be lost (possibly dropped in an inaccessible place) and secondly because the bolts may have to be tightened up in a relatively inaccessible position on site.
In another known form of such connector, provision is made on the said parts for them to be screwed together by means of screw threads on their outer surfaces; such connectors are relatively expensive, susceptible to binding in a dirty environment and lacking in tactile feedback indicating whether or not fully engaged.
British Patent Specification No. 658,628 also describes a connector including a plug and socket in which the plug is provided with a hooked member which is arranged to engage a lug on the socket. A handle pivotally supports the hooked member and is operable to cause the hooked member when engaging the lug to draw the plug and socket together. The handle is then held in place by clipping it on to the socket and a spring is provided to hold the hooked member in engagement with the lug.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the arrangement is complex and if excessive force is applied between the socket and plug to pull them apart the hooked member and handle with both allow the two parts to be released.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved connector of the kind hereinbefore defined, in which the disadvantages (e.g. those hereinbefore mentioned), of such connectors as are presently in use or have heretofore been proposed, are substantially reduced or eliminated.